


Naruto the rapper

by Bacner



Category: Naruto, Naruto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Naruto would make a cool rapper, Rap Music, Some Humor, alternate universe - freeform, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Across the multiverse, Kakashi is late and Naruto tries to rap. Now what?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Naruto the rapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

_Across the multiverse…_

Morning dawned neither here nor there, neither foul nor fair, kind of foggy, but nothing more… and Kakashi-sensei was running late again. Konoha’s team 7 – well, its’ latest incarnation during the reign of the Yondaime, (cough), was feeling abandoned by their sensei… again, and were feeling rather poor about it.

“I hear you, Naruto,” Sakura nodded as Naruto’s rant, (while Sasuke just made his trademark “hn!” instead). “But what can you do? Kaka or not, he’s still our sensei!”

Naruto blinked and grew thoughtful. It was not that Sakura’s response cut him to the quick and roused his fighting blood, but he was Konoha’s greatest prankster, after all, so he had to do something. 

“Idea!” he said suddenly, as he rubbed his hands. “Kage bunshin no jutsu!” and lo and behold, where once there was just one Naruto, now there were several. “Let’s rap!” the lead Naruto declared and began to do… a rap number:

“Hello, my name’s Naruto, my dad’s name is Minato, my heart just goes put-puto, my feet – they go pat-pato…”

“Achee!” across the town the Yondaime Hokage abruptly sneezed.

“Oh dear,” his wife muttered, half-sympathetically. “What is Naruto doing now? And is Kakashi late again? Minato, really-“

“Let me see,” Minato joined his spouse at the window as they observed team 7 waiting for their sensei from this vantage point. “Oh my!”

“My name is Naruto, my mother is Kushina, my heart just goes put-puto, my feet – like rin-rin-rinno…”

“Oh dear,” Kushina face-palmed as she turned as red as her hair. “I’m going to kill Kakashi. And Naruto’s grounded-“

“Yes, well, it’s getting worse – the other genin teams are beginning to hear him,” Minato sighed. “Poor Asuma and Kurenai!”

“My name is Naruto, my girlfriend is Hinata, my feet are going put-puto, my heart is all a-flutter…”

“On the other hand, he is surprisingly smooth when he wants to,” Minato commented, as he and Kushina moved towards team 7’s training ground…albeit at not exactly a rush – they wanted to catch Kakashi as well as their son. “Remember, when we were-“

“Yes, but it still doesn’t excuse Kakashi-“

“My name is Naruto, my sensei is Kakashi, my feet are going put-puto, my feet are going-“

“Young man!” Kushina called out, cutting of Naruto’s rap. His bunshin immediately dispersed, but that was not necessary – both his parents and his sensei were glaring at him…

…Actually, it appeared as if his parents were glaring at both him and Kakashi. Hah. Weird.

“Right,” Minato gave Kakashi an extra glare for an extra measure. “Naruto, Kakashi – come with us. We need to talk to both of you. Sakura, Sasuke-“

“Yes, Hokage-sama?” Sakura answered for both of them – there was some bad blood between the Yondaime and the Uchiha clan still.

“Come along all the same,” Minato sighed, and the sextet left. The chaos that Naruto created, remained.

“Oh good, Kakashi’s team is gone,” Yuuhi Kurenai exhaled as she turned to her team, and found it rather diminished. “Wait, where’s Hinata?”

“She trotted after Naruto, of course,” Kiba shrugged, while Shino looked placidly on. “There might be something about this rap music thing you know? Let me try,” he copied Naruto’s poise and tried to rap himself “My name – it is Kiba, I am an Inuzuka-“

Shino’s entire bug colony swarmed Kiba in an epic beatdown. Akamaru hid his muzzle beneath his paws and groaned.

Kurenai just saw her latest class plans turn into dust in the wind and twitched one of her eyelids. Even she had a limit to patience, it looked like.

“Well, this was awkward,” Shikamaru muttered to Ino and Chouji, as the trio sat and waited for Asuma-sensei to get his own shite together. 

“I don’t know,” Chouji replied, sounding thoughtful between crunching his chips. “True, Naruto won Hinata, but Kiba seemed to have made an impression on Shino instead.” He paused, swallowed his latest chip, and added: “You sure that you want to court Temari with that?”

“I don’t want to court Temari, I don’t think that I like Temari,” Shikamaru began his latest deni-al, when Kurenai walked over to them, grabbed Asuma, and with a statement of “Snoo-snoo now!” dragged him away.

“…Let’s go and visit Hokage-sama,” Ino filled the silence. “If he and Kushina-sama finished grilling Naruto and co., we’ll can get ramen and shit!”

There was a pause as Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other. Ino’s relationship with Sakura was all over the place, but, hey, ramen! …The sounds that came from the direction in which Kurenai and Asuma went also made their mark.

…Needless to say, none of the genin teams had much training on this day at all.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I still think that Naruto would've made a cool rapper, especially in the early episodes.


End file.
